


Black-and-Yellow sex

by Julia_M



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_M/pseuds/Julia_M
Summary: This is the short sketch about Gallavich after their kiss in prison.We all deserved that moment!





	Black-and-Yellow sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenatoutcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/gifts).



...They were fuckin’ hot and they are wanting each other right now, but they have no lube. That was a problem. Mickey tried it find it yesterday in the bathroom. Sometimes another men throw away the empty bottle of the lube in a trash. And Mickey hoped to find some in it. But unsuccessfully. The boys couldn't  stand no more. Mickey wanted Ian and Ian wanted Mickey. They were like two electric balls. 

Mickey put his pants off. Ian went down on his knees. Now Mickey's cocks were in front of the Ian's face. 

Ian started to kiss this sugar dick. Mick moaned like a bitch. His breath was deep and heavy. Ian started lick the dick of his black-haired partner. He wanted to be gentle and careful in the same time. He wanted to make his boy a huge pleasure. 

Mickey put his hands on Ian's head and started push it. He skewered Ian's warm mouth on his own dick. Ian compressed Mickey's ass harder one of his free hand and second hand he started to play with Mickey's ass hole. Black-haired boy moaned again and again. He wanted more than this hot mouth and soft tongue. He wanted to feel Ian inside of himself. But the problem wasn't solved. They still haven't lube. 

The door clicked and opened. Something rolled on the floor to Mickey's feet. He looked down and saw: the lube! Someone smuggled and  threw it up to the cell. To their cell! Fuuck! Mickey grabbed that bottle with miracle liquid and gave it to Ian. Ian opened it. The lube had berry flavor. It smelled so good. He put the liquid on his hand and ran his fingers around Mickey's hole. Ian put his dick to the anus of his boyfriend. Mickey moaned just - Fucck… Ian pushed into this perfect ass as hard as he could. He put his arm around Mickey's dick and started jerk him off. Ian was breathing hotly to the Mickey's back. They was fucking like in the last time, like it was goodbye. But not now. Now they are free. Even in prison. 

They came together and fell on the bed. Mickey ran his fingers in Ian's hair and said: I love you, Gallagher. They put on their yellow boilersuits, kissed and hugged. 

I love you too, Mickey, - replied Ian.


End file.
